The disclosure relates generally to stationary blades, and more particularly, to a cooling structure for a stationary blade.
Stationary blades are used in turbine applications to direct hot gas flows to moving blades to generate power. In steam and gas turbine applications, the stationary blades are referred to as nozzles, and are mounted to an exterior structure such as a casing and/or an internal seal structure by endwalls. Each endwall is joined to a corresponding end of an airfoil of the stationary blade. Stationary blades can also include passages or other features for circulating cooling fluids which absorb heat from operative components of the turbomachine.
In order to operate in extreme temperature settings, the airfoil and endwalls need to be cooled. For example, in some settings, a cooling fluid is pulled from the wheel space and directed to internal endwalls of the stationary blade for cooling. In contrast, in many gas turbine applications, later stage nozzles may be fed cooling fluid, e.g., air, extracted from a compressor thereof. Outer diameter endwalls may receive the cooling fluid directly, while inner diameter endwalls may receive the cooling fluid after it is routed through the airfoil from the outer diameter. In addition to the effectiveness of cooling, the structure of a stationary blade and its components can affect other factors such as manufacturability, ease of inspection, and the durability of a turbomachine.